


The Course Of True Love.

by wayward_castielxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, Human Castiel, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayward_castielxx/pseuds/wayward_castielxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Love to faults is always blind, always is to joy inclined. Lawless, winged, and unconfined, and breaks all chains from every mind." ~ William Shakespeare. </p><p>It's the year of 1969 and Castiel Novak always had a way with words, not socially but mentally. Physically writing down things as he goes, loving the plays of Shakespeare himself. When meeting the cocky green eyed boy in his English class Castiel finds himself in an uncomfortable situation. Dean Winchester is nothing like him. Dean could talk endlessly, words flying out of his mouth making complete sense when Castiel would stumble over his words and be mocked horribly for it. Dean Winchester sees something special about the blue eyed boy with the funny way of talking, and soon enough the world sees it too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. “When I saw you I fell in love with you, and you smiled because you knew.” ~ Arrigo Boito

~ The Course of True Love. Destiel Fan Fiction ~

 

Chapter 1.

“Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is winged Cupid painted blind. Does anyone know where that’s from?” The room was silent except for the clicks of Mrs. Tyler’s heels as she walked thru the rows of desks. Castiel opened up his notebook and began to write before she continued. “Anyone?” She asked again hoping for the answer she was looking for . As she walked down Castiel’s row she glanced at his paper seeing the answer she was hoping for. Just as she was about to call on him the bell rang, dismissing the class. “No homework!” She called after them. Castiel rushed to grab his things only to be stopped by his teacher. “Mr. Novak may I talk to you?” 

“Yes ma’am.” He answered quickly, collecting his things, and waiting at her desk. She took her seat and looked up at the raven haired boy. 

“Mr. Novak I assure you writing down the answers to every question I ask isn’t going to bring you far in life.” Castiel nodded as he looked to his shoes. “You may be dismissed.” He nodded once again and walked to the doors before Mrs. Tyler stopped him again. “Where is that quote from?” 

“A Midsummer’s Night Dream.” He answered earning a smile from his teacher. She waved him off and he quickly dashed out the room hurrying to his next class. 

Castiel took a seat in the back of the room as the bell rang. He sighed in relief knowing if he had one more tardy he would be in detention. He pulled out his note cards and began to sort them as the door open revealing the most gorgeous boy Castiel’s eyes ever laid on. The boy strolled into the classroom and stood in front of the class glancing around the room. 

“Class this is our new student Dean Winchester. Mr. Winchester you can take a seat next to Mr. Novak. Castiel please raise your hand.” Castiel was knocked out of his trance as he raised his hand shyly. Dean’s sharp green eyes landed on him, his wolfish smirk turning into a polite smile. He sat in the empty desk next to Castiel who wouldn’t keep his eyes off him. Dean Winchester was beautiful. 

Candy apple green eyes, freckles along his cheeks, sandy blonde hair, and a sharp jaw line. Castiel’s eyes trailed down Dean’s body noticing the light purple spots on his neck, considering the boy’s looks he knew Dean got around and wasn't very surprised about it. His chest was shown perfectly because of the black tee that clung on his body just right. Blue jeans that captured Dean’s legs making red creep onto Castiel’s face. When his gaze made it up to Dean’s eyes he realized the other boy watched him drool over him. Castiel turned even a darker red before turning back to his notecards, embarrassed of his thoughts. 

Throughout the class Castiel would catch himself staring at Dean who seemed to be only paying attention to Lisa Braeden, the captain of the cheerleading team. Of course. He mentally slapped himself for thinking a boy like Dean Winchester would like him. He sighed as he took notes, not really listening to Mr. Roman’s monotone voice. Castiel took a glance at Dean seeing the green eyed boy smiling at him. He blushed and quickly looked back to his notes feeling as if the air was sucked out of his lungs. 

For the rest of the hour Castiel couldn’t find the courage to look back at Dean. When the bell rang he quickly packed his things and zoomed out of the classroom before Dean could say anything to him. 

~~~

“Hey Cassie!” Castiel froze. Run! His brain yelled but he just couldn’t move. A group of boys snickered as they turned him around. “Have you finished my English paper?” Rafael asked with a crooked smile making Castiel’s blood run cold. 

“If you just give me more time I will give it to you immediately Rafael.” Castiel managed to get out. Raphael pushed Castiel against the lockers making him drop all of his books. A whimper came from the raven haired boy as a lock dug into his back. 

“I don’t have time Castiel!” He yelled before ramming his fist into Castiel’s stomach. Castiel gasped as he fell only to be picked up by two other boys, holding him against the lockers. Rafael began to hit him over and over again making it hard for him to breathe. 

“Hey!” Somebody yelled and just then the punches stopped. Castiel was dropped and he held his stomach tightly. He opened his eyes and watch fist swing until one boy stood there, breathing hard, and a bloody hand. “Are you ok?” He said before he crouched to his level. Green met blue and for the one moment Castiel felt all his worries vanish. 

“I assume I’ll be alright.” Castiel mumbled as he winced slightly. Dean smiled softly before helping him up, wrapping an arm around Castiel’s waist. 

“Come on let me clean you up, I’ve got some bandages in my car.” Dean started walking towards the door until Castiel stopped him. 

“No it’s quite alright Dean, thank you.” He unhooked his arm from Dean’s shoulder and began to limp the other way. 

“Cas!” Dean called after him making Castiel stop. No one has ever called him Cas, and the way it rolled off Dean’s tongue made a shiver go down his spine. Dean once again wrapped his arm around the raven haired boy’s waist and walked towards the office. “Well I’m not just going to let you walk away. I’ll take you to the nurse.” A small smile found Cas’s face as Dean held him close. They entered the nurse’s office and Mrs. Harvelle shook her head. 

“They did it again?” She asked as Dean helped him up on the table. He nodded as Dean raised his eyebrow. 

“Again?” Mrs. Harvelle began to expect him before nodding. 

“Happens every week. I told you Castiel if you don’t go to Principal Crowley I will.” Castiel nodded looking anywhere but Dean feeling shameful. As Mrs. Harvelle fixed up Castiel up, Dean began to ask questions. 

“Who were those guys?” 

“It is not of import.” Castiel answered as Mrs. Harvelle finished. He slid off the table and winced. 

“Of course it is!” Dean exclaimed making Castiel shake his head. 

“Come here boy.” Mrs. Harvelle said nodding her head to Dean. Dean walked over to her as she looked over his hand. She once again shook her head and began to take care of it, not even getting a wince from the green eyed boy. She grabbed a clipboard and exited the room. 

“Cas you can’t just keep taking these beatings.” Dean stated as he watch Cas limp around the room. Castiel felt as if his head was going to exploded. He wouldn’t have thought Dean Winchester would know his name not even an hour ago and now he here lecturing him. 

“Like I said Dean it isn’t of import, I really do appreciate your concern but it isn’t needed.” Castiel replied earning a chuckle from Dean. He turned to him and squinted his eyes, tilting his head. “Am I humours to you?” A smile formed on Dean’s face as he shook his head. 

“It’s the way you talk. It’s cute.” Dean smiled again as Castiel’s face turned beet red. Before he could reply Mrs. Harvelle came back in and handed them both a slip. 

“Castiel I advise you go home and get some rest. And you,” She turned towards Dean and handed him another slip. “The first slip is your pass for class, the second is your detention slip.” Dean was about to argue when she held up her hand. “I have three boys in the office, two with both broken noses and a black eye, the other one with a broken arm. I don’t know what went down but fighting is against school policy. Now get to class.” The boys left the room, Dean muttering things under his breath. 

Dean followed Cas to his locker, leaning on the wall, watching Cas open it and stuff things into his bag. “Shouldn’t you go to class?” Castiel asked tilting his head again. Dean smiled and shrugged. 

“Nah. I’m gonna skip. How about I give you a ride home?” He asked making Castiel shake his head. 

“No, it’s quite alright. I can walk.” Castiel shut his locker and limped towards the exit followed by Dean. 

“Cas I insist! Plus you shouldn’t strain yourself.” Dean replied opening the door for Cas. The blue eyed boy sighed before nodding earning a smile. “Wait here I’ll pull up.” Dean walked towards the senior parking lock and disappeared thru the rows of cars. After a few minutes a beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala pulled up making Cas raise his eyebrow. Dean hopped out and opened the passenger side open for Castiel. 

Before climbing in the car Castiel faced Dean with a small smile. “Thank you Dean.” And with that he slid in not knowing that this was the start of there forever.


	2. "The love of the heavens makes one heavenly." ~ William Shakespeare.

~ The Course of True Love. Destiel Fan Fiction ~

Chapter 2. 

The best days were the days the boys would lay together, legs entangled, hushed whispers of someday ruling the world. The days in which there lips would connect, hands forever moving, not even stepping away to breathe. Then there were the worst. The nights were heated arguments echoed along the walls. Doors slamming and fist pounding until the front door was opened, leaving a broken blue eyed boy to close it. But these two boys always found their way back to each other because they were infinite, even if the world didn't know it yet.

The bad days were the ones at school, the days in which talking wasn't even a considered a thing between the boys. At school Cas and Dean were two different people. Dean Winchester, being the high and mighty of the school, your stereotypical jock. Quarterback of the Lawrence High Devils, soon to be homecoming king, not so good grades, and a very snarky attitude. Castiel Novak being the complete opposite. A boy in love with the old school plays and poems of Edgar Allen Poe and William Shakespeare. A job working in the office as an assistant, a main student in the tutor center, and this year's valedictorian. No grade lower than an A+ in his high school years. If you would attended Lawrence High you wouldn't think Dean Winchester would even know Castiel Novak, neither less dating him. But even tho they were forbidden to express some sort of affection to each other that never stopped Dean from beginning kicked out of class just so he could see Cas in the office, after bells rang and the hallways emptied Dean would pull Cas into a closet, the boys returning with messed up hair and sore lips. 

~~~

Castiel busied himself around the office, shoving papers into folders and typing up names in the computer until a bell began to ding. "One second!" He called out rushing his fingers to move faster.

"Alright angel." A familiar voice called out making Cas's fingers stop. He turned around to met gorgeous green eyes and a wolfish smirk. Cas rolled his eyes as he leaned on the front desk looking to his boyfriend. 

"Kicked out again?" He asked shaking his head. Dean's smile grew as he looked around clasping Cas's hand and when no one was looking. He leaned in setting his lips onto Cas's softly before pulling away. 

"I promise this is the last time Cas." Dean said quietly before putting his hands back in his pockets as Lisa stood next to him, a little closer then Cas's liking. Lisa looked Cas up and down then rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Dean. She twisted her hair around her finger biting her lip teasingly.

"Can I help you?" Cas asked irritatedly as Lisa's eyes traveled down Dean's body. She ignored him and turned her whole body to Dean, a peppy smile on her face. 

"Hiya handsome." She exclaimed as she stepped closer making Cas's blood boil. 

"Hey dollface." Dean said smoothly not even taking a second look at the boy behind the desk. He traced his finger onto Lisa's hip, his smirk returning. "How about we catch a movie sometime down at the drive in." Lisa giggled as Dean tucked a loose strand behind her ear before she nodded. 

"Alright Winchester, only because your cute." She pressed her lips onto his cheek before taking off, her hips swaying. Dean turned back around to Cas who went back to work, a scowl on his face. 

"Come on babe don't be mad." Dean pouted as he leaned on the desk. 

"Take a sit on the plastic chairs, I'll call you up when Crowley is ready for you." Cas muttered out, not even looking to the green eyed boy. Dean sighed and watched Cas for a while. 

"You know why we have to do this Cas. If anyone finds out about us," He was cut short by the sound of books slamming onto the desk. Cas looked up, his scowl replaced with a look of rage. 

"Don't you think I know that!" He whispered furiously. He looked around before continuing. "Dean I understand the whole sneaking around and stuff but Lisa Braeden! I get that a relationship with a boy, especially me," Cas paused, his face began to become red as he looked to the floor. Dean once again sighed and reached over the desk grabbing Cas's hands. 

"Cas, I need you okay?" The blue eyed boy nodded before walking around the counter and wrapping his arms around Dean, relief washed over him knowing his feelings for Dean were somewhat the same towards him. They pulled apart and a smile founds Dean's face. "Hey dollface," Dean's hands landed on Cas's hips as he pulled him closer. "How about we catch a movie sometime down at the drive in." Cas laughed as he hit Dean playfully. 

"Alright Winchester, only because your cute." Cas answered setting his lips on Dean's, his heart felt as if was going to explode. 

~~~

"Dean!" Cas yelled threw the empty house. He set his keys on the table as he walked through the darkened kitchen and into the living room. "Dean!" He yelled again until he heard rustling. He turned around to be tackled by a mop of yellow. Cas screeched as he scurried to cover his face. 

"Bones down!" A voice yelled before pulling the yellow blob off Cas. The blue eyed boy slowly opened his eyes facing a dog, it's tongue hanging out of his mouth and his tail wagging. "I'm sorry for Bones he gets excited when visitors come." Cas looked up to see a tall boy. He had brown shaggy hair and eyes that never stayed the same color, he helped Cas up and patted the dog's head. "You must be Castiel. I'm Sam, Dean's brother." Cas breathed out as he looked to the boy and back to the dog. 

"Sam. Right." Sam then smiled and walked towards the kitchen, Bones not far behind him. Sam flipped on a switch which brightened the house, he then gestured at the couch and Cas took a seat. The house was silent for what seems like ages then Cas cleared his throat. "Where's Dean?" He finally asked clearing the room of silence. 

"He went down to a burger joint down by the creek to bring back dinner. He should arrive just about-" Sam was cut off by the door swinging open revealing a smiling green eyed boy, a cigarette hanging from his lips. 

"Samantha I'm home!" Dean yelled threw the house. He set a couple bags on the table as Bones launched himself at Dean. Dean began to laugh as he scratched the dogs ear finally looking up, his smile growing as his eyes landed on his boyfriend. "Cas!" He exclaimed shewing the dog away. Cas smiled and waved as Dean walked into the living room. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke before setting it onto the ash tray. "Sammy dinner's on the table. Go enjoy your rabbit food. 

"First off it's Sam and second it isn't rabbit food." Sam mumbled before heading to the kitchen, Bones trotting behind him. Dean sat onto the couch and leaned in making Cas back up. "What's wrong?" He whispered, his head tilting in the cutest way. 

"Won't Sam suspect something?" Cas asked, his voice hushed as he looked at the shaggy haired boy. Sam was throwing food up into the air for Bones to jump up and snatch it. Dean then turned Cas's face towards him and planted a kiss onto his pink lips. 

"Then let him suspect." A smile found Cas's face as his heart felt as if it was about to pound it's way out of his chest, and from that moment Cas knew he loved Dean, he loved him with every fiber of his body, maybe even more.


	3. "My heart is ever at your service." ~ William Shakespeare

~ The Course of True Love. Destiel Fan Fiction ~

Chapter 3.

"Name?"

"Castiel Novak."

"Age?"

"Recently just turned 18." The lady at the front desk brought out a stack of papers and began to write unknown things. 

"Have you got your blood work?" Cas nodded and handed the lady a packet of pages. She looked over them and began to write again making Cas fidget. She looked back up at him and handed him the papers back plus a slip of paper with a number on it. 

"Mr. Novak you have been accepted. This number is your draft number, if picked you'll be fighting for the army. Thank you for your service, you may be excused." Cas began to shake slightly as he exited the office climbing in the chevy impala that was waiting for him. 

"Are you?" Dean asked. Cas nodded his head and set the slip of paper next to Dean's. 

~~~

The draft was the only news that buzzed around the school and that worried Cas. He would watch the other boys, there hands shaky and flinched when someone touched them. The girls were no better, they hung on there boyfriends, tears stained on there cheeks. Cas turned away and looked to his own boyfriend. A smile on Dean's face as nothing was wrong. The student's lowered there voices when Dean walked down the hallway. 

"Did you hear Dean Winchester has been selected?" They would whisper making Cas's heart fall. Cas was terrified of the draft and not just he could be pulled but because Dean could too. The bell rang and the hallways emptied leaving Cas alone with his thoughts. He slowly walked down the hallway unable to think right. 

"What are you doing out here angel?" A familiar voice called out, Cas spun around and found Dean shoving things into his locker. 

"I could ask you the same thing Dean." Cas replied walking to his boyfriend. Dean pecked his cheek and smiled which quickly left his face seeing something was troubling Cas. 

"What's wrong?" Dean asked finally moving again from his locker. Cas shrugged and leaned against the locker, his throat closing up. "Is it the draft?" Dean said quietly moving closer to Cas. 

Cas just wanted to shake it off, to tell Dean everything was okay, but when he tried his voice cracked, he knew there was no denial and the truth came out. "I'm scared Dean." He choked out, looking anywhere but Dean. 

"Cas as long as I'm around, nothing bad is going to happen to you." Dean promised pulling Cas into a hug. He pulled away and pointed down the hallway. "Go to class." 

Cas smiled softly. "So demanding." Dean once again pointed down the hallway making Cas chuckle. "Fine." Dean grinned as Cas walked down the hallway. 

"Later dollface." He turned back to his locker setting his head on the cool metal, the fears of the draft clouding his mind.

~~~

Dean took a swift drink of his beer as he looked to the TV screen, the black and white picture fuzzing. Just then there was a soft knock on the door snapping Dean out of his trance. The eldest Winchester brother got up and walked to the door, opening it up. On the other side stood his boyfriend, shaking and drenched. "Cas!" Dean exclaimed pulling him into the house stripping him of his wet clothes. "What are you doing here?" 

"I didn't want to watch the draft by myself." Cas answered, his teeth chattering. Dean dragged him to the couch setting him down. He quickly warmed up some soup and handed it to Cas before taking a seat. He watched his boyfriend for a while, the blue eyed boy shuddering softly. He finally turned his attention to the screen as the announcements started. 

"Good Evening America!" The announcer exclaimed, a smile on his face. "As you know tonight is the airing of the draft, boys listen up for if your numbers are called you will return to the airport tomorrow and be drafted off to camps!" The man on the screen began to list off numbers. Dean clutched his number along with Cas's. He looked over to Cas again to find him asleep at his side. Dean smiled and kissed his forehead softly before turning back to the screen. "56429!" Dean looked down to the two papers in his hand, his breath catching. 

"No," He whispered, rubbing his eyes and looking back to the number, 56429. Dean turned to Cas and crumbled up the number, a tear slipping down his cheek.

~~~

Cas woke up on Dean's couch, the house quiet except the muffled cries of a boy and his dog. The blue eyed boy stood up and rubbed his eyes before walking into the kitchen finding Sam clutching a piece of paper.

"Sam what's wrong?" Cas asked sitting next to the younger boy. Sam continued to shake as he slid the paper to Cas.

'I've been drafted Sammy. Take care of baby for me will ya? If I die and found out she was hurt I'll come back and haunt your ass. Bobby says he'll look after ya. Go to him. Later Samantha. - Dean. '

Tears formed in Cas's eyes as he dropped the papers and rushed towards the door. He ran out into the ran, no shoes, no coat, nothing. He continued to run towards the airport, nothing was going to stop him.

~~~

"Number?" Dean pulled out the slip the paper and handed it to the lady at the front desk. He shifted his bag and looked around, he felt so alone in that crowded airport. "Mr. Novak?" Dean turned his attention back to the lady. "Thank you for your service Castiel, please make way to the plane." Dean nodded and turned back one more time scanning everything before turning around and walking towards the plane.

~~~

Cas finally got to the airport and ran straight towards the lady at the front desk. "I'm looking for Dean Winchester he was drafted!" His voice cracked as the tears slipped down his face.

"I'm sorry sir no person by the name Dean Winchester was drafted."

"What?" He asked looking back to the lady. She shook her head and he looked out to the airport strip. His eyes automatically landed on the back of a boy's head. Dirty blonde hair. "Dean!" He screamed as he ran out to the plane.

"Sir you can't go that way!" She yelled after him but Cas didn't care. He pushed past people, the tears clouding his vision.

"Dean!" The boy finally turned around, green met blue once again.

~~~

"Dean!" A boy yelled making Dean turn around. Cas was pushing past people, tears staining his cheek, his hands reaching out for him. He turned back around and got onto the plane, Cas's screams for him getting louder. He seated himself and looked out the window, his heart heavy. Cas was in a sea of people, the tears flowing down his face. He tried to push past people when security grabbed him pulling him back.

"Dean!" Cas yelled again before Dean turned away, a tear running down his face as the plane started.


	4. "I love you like the stars above, I'll love you till I die." William Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 has been updated! Read that one before this one! Thanks for reading!

~ The Course of True Love. Destiel Fan Fiction. ~

Chapter 4.

"Castiel Novak front and center!" Dean stood up from his bunk, his heart heavy and unwilling. "When I call on you, you answer maggot!" 

"Sir yes sir!" Dean responded as he stood up straighter. A whistle was blown and the rest of the boys stood in front of their bunks. 

"Boys I am Sergeant Hendricks!" Hendricks began to walk slowly down the row of boys. "This isn't summer camp girls! We will push you until your dirty and out of breath and you will still keep moving!" He yelled. Hendricks looked to each boy before stopping in front Dean. 

"You do look familiar Novak." Hendricks said slowly eyeing Dean. Dean stood up straighter, Dean's father severed in the army for years. He himself was a sergeant as well. "Have we've meet before?" 

"Sir no sir!" Dean answered looking straight into the other man's eyes. He continued to walk until he reached the doors, he turned around one last time and exited. 

"What was that Novak?" A boy next to him asked. 

"It's Winchester." Dean stated before turning back to his bunk feeling fragile and heart broken. 

~~~

There was a soft knock on the door but Cas didn't move. "Cas?" A quiet voice asked, the door opened revealing Sam. He walked over to him and shook him slightly. "Cas your going to be late for school." Cas pulled the covers around him tighter. "Dean said you never missed a day before." At the sound of Dean's name tears formed in his eyes. "Well there's soup in the pantry if you get hungry." Sam patted his back and exited the room closing the door after him. Cas slowly got out of the covers and looked around. He spent the night in Dean's room not bringing himself to part with him. 

He then stood up and looked down to the slightly baggy shirt on his body. Dean's as well. He walked around and picked up a sweater. Dean's Letterman jacket. He slipped it in and closed his eyes. He could smell Dean's scent, it lingered on the jacket like a ghost. 

His thoughts brought him back to the night before, rain pouring down on him as he ran past people. He watched Dean climb on the stairs entering the plane. He seemed to go slower and slower with every step. Dean's head turned towards him, a tear slipping down his freckled cheek.

"Dean!" Cas's eyes snapped opened as he took a shaky breath. He laid back down on Dean's bed pulling the blanket over his head. The smell of his boyfriend everywhere. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he pulled his pillow closer to him, Dean Winchester clouding his mind.

~~~

Dean rolled over onto his stomach as the sergeant blowed the whistle. As the other boys rushed to the ends of there beds Dean stayed, his eyes tightly closed. "Novak front and center!" Dean stayed once again, unresponsive and unimpressed. "Novak!" 

"It's Winchester." Dean finally stated turning his head to meet Hendricks eyes. "My name is Dean Winchester." He exclaimed sitting up slowly. 

"Your John's boy?" Dean rolled his eyes and stood up. "Where's Castiel Novak then? He was the one drafted." Hendricks looked around the room and back to Dean. 

"I changed my name. I knew I would be put in higher ranks if everyone knew my father was a sergeant." Dean lied thru his teeth, but still looked Hendricks in the eyes. Not even blinking. "Don't worry Winchester you'll be treated just like every other boy here."

Dean was pulled onto his feet by to other soldiers. "And when I blow this whistle you are to stand up. 2 weeks in the kennel." Dean was dragged away, too tired to fight back and to drained to care. 

~~~

Sam continued to get Cas out of bed everyday, and like every other time it was unsuccessful. "Cas?" Sam asked as he opened the door to Dean's room. "Cas you can't just lay here until he comes back." Cas rolled over and finally spoke. 

"What if he doesn't Sam?" His voice was hoarse and unrecognizable. Sam's face hardened as he looked around Dean's room. 

"He will. He always does." He exited the room leaving Cas alone yet again. The blue eyed boy stood up and took a pair of Dean's boxers entering the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, the boy standing in front of him was skinny. Dark circles under his eyes, his skin pale. He shook off his clothes and climbed into the shower letting the water run down his skin. 

'Cas quickly rinsed his body closing his eyes. He never heard the door open nor the curtain. Arms wrapped around his waist as he jumped up in fear. 

"It's okay angel it's just me." Dean whispered on his skin making the blue eyed boy calm. Dean's lips softly traced his neck making shivers run down his spine. 

"Dean I'm trying to wash up," Cas whispered, a soft moan following as Dean's lips began to suck on his neck. 

And I'm trying to preserve water." Dean chuckled making Cas turn around, their lips locking.' 

"Cas you all right in there?" Sam asked making Cas snap his eyes open. 

"I'm fine Sam, thank you." Cas heard Sam's footsteps turn away from the bathroom as he crumpled to the floor, his knees brought up to his chest. "I'm fine." He whispered again wishing it was true.


	5. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow.' ~ William Shakespeare

~ The Course of True Love. Destiel Fan Fiction. ~

Chapter 5. 

'Dean woke up to the sound of beeping. Loud beeping. He opened his eyes and yawned looking down to the empty space in his bed. 

"Cas?" He called out patting around himself. He stood up and looked around his room finding his boyfriend no where. "Cas?" He called out again before exiting his room and heading downstairs and into a cloud of black. He began to cough and wadded into the kitchen turning off the fire alarm. He quickly opened all the windows and doors and the room cleared up instantly. In the middle of the mess sat Cas, his face covered in ash and flour. He looked up to Dean and smiled. 

"Happy birthday!" He exclaimed weakly as he stood up careful not to slip on a splat of batter on the floor. Sam rushed down the stairs and looked around in bewilderment. The Winchester brothers looked to Cas and back to the ash covered stove. "It was suppose to be your birthday breakfast." Cas explain making Dean smiled. He walked over to his boyfriend and wiped his face. 

"Not the best breakfast but it'll do." He chuckled and pressed his lips to Cas's and quickly pulled away. "It's just a little burnt." Cas laughed and playfully hit him. "Come on Samantha we got work to do."'

"Winchester!" Dean's eyes snapped open as he looked to the cell's door. Hendricks stood in the doorway with a smile. "Don't think just because it's your birthday you get to relax. No sir, we've got a whole day planned." Dean was pulled out of the cell and into the light were hell was waiting for him. 

~~~

Sam and Cas sat on the couch looking to the two wrapped presents on the table. They didn't move an inch until Bones trotted to Sam setting his head on Sam's legs. The dog began to whimper as if he could feel their pain too. 

"Dean wouldn't want us to just sit here." Sam whispered as he finally looked over to Cas. 

"What else is there to do Sam?" Cas asked not moving. Sam stood up dragging Cas with him. 

"Not much but Dean would want us to get something done. Something like school, if Dean found out we aren't there he would have a cow." A small smile found Cas's face as he thought back on Dean's hissy fit when Sam missed one day. He then nodded and looked to Sam. 

"You're right Sam." Sam smiled and looked to Bones, the dog's tail finally started to wag again. "School it is." 

~~~

Walking down the hallways was something strange to Cas now. People's eyes lingered longer than usual. Cas looked down to his clothes, Dean's letter man jacket wrapped around his body, to big for his now fragile body. He shrugged it off and stopped at his locker. 

"Cas, you're here?" A voice called out. Cas turned around meeting the eyes of his old friend Chuck, more like his only friend Chuck. He nodded as Chuck looked down to Dean's jacket. "That's?" Another nod came from Cas shutting Chuck up quickly. The bell rang and Cas went to his class, the stares of the people never leaving his side. 

~~~

"50 more maggots!" Dean began to grow tired as he continued to do his push ups. "Come on Winchester!" 

'The cheers from the crowd grew louder as the football landed into Dean's hand. 

"Come on Winchester!" Dean turned to look to the at the crowd, his boyfriend screaming at the top of his lungs for him. He smiled and his legs began to move faster. the crowd lost it as Dean made it the end zone, the winning score going to the Lawrence High Devils. The crowd filled the field with screams of joy making Dean smile with joy. He quickly ran around the bleachers to the only person that mattered in that moment. 

"Dean Winchester, quarterback for the Lawrence Devil made the-" Cas was cut off by Dean, there lips crashing together.'

"Come on Winchester!" Hendricks yelled as Dean finally finished. "5 laps soldiers!" The whistle blew as the sweaty boys stood up jogging towards the track field. Dean slowed down, his body screaming in pain for him to stop but the fear of being kenneled again pushed him to continue.

~~~

Cas quietly entered the classroom and went to back of the room sitting down in the last desk near the window. He looked down and traced two initials carved into the desk, DW. He bit his lip to keep it from trembling as he looked up to the teacher. Nothing Mrs. Tyler said would stick in his head, it all sounded like gibberish. He turned his head away and began to watch the door as if he was in a trance. That the draft wasn't real and Dean would walk right thru that door at any moment, a goofy smile plastered on his face, his green eyes bright. Cas waited patiently, ready to spring out of his seat when Dean walked in but he never did. He stayed that way until the bell rang making him jump. 

"No homework!" Mrs. Tyler called after the students. Cas quickly made his way to the door but was stopped by his teacher. "Mr. Novak may we take a minute?" She gestured back to one of the desk as she took a sit. He nodded and took a seat looking to his hands. "Castiel your grades are suffering, is there something going on at home?" She asked him making Cas look up. He looked into her brown eyes and shook his head, a fake smile finding his face. 

"No ma'am, finals are soon to come up and I'm just overwhelmed. I assure you my grades will return to their natural state, thank you for your concern." He then excused himself from the room, his grades the last thing on his mind. 

~~~

'Dean laid on his bed a smile finding his face as Cas walked in, a towel wrapped around his hips. 

"Is this my birthday present?" He teased making Cas flush. 

"Dean I assure you I'm not a present." Dean chuckled standing up. "I'm sorry about your birthday breakfast, more like a birthday disaster." Dean's smile grew as his hands landed on Cas's hips. 

"It didn't turn out the way you wanted but it was amazing Cas, thank you." Dean pressed his lips onto his boyfriend's, the blue eyed boy's hands tracing Dean's chest. "If you don't mind I'd like to unwrap my present now." Dean mumbled on Cas's lips. 

Cas pulled away and nodded. "I'll go get it." He was about to turn away when Dean grabbed his wrist pulling Cas back to him. 

"I wasn't talking about that present angel." Dean kissed Cas chuckling softly as he slid the towel off his hips earning a gasp from Cas.' 

"Alright maggots!" Henricks yelled as he walked down the row of boys eyeing each one up. "That was just the pre-work out! Training starts now! Get in your units, each of you will have a commander to answer to! Go go go!" The boys began to move towards there untis. Dean slowly walked towards his, his eyes focusing on his shoes making him run into someone. Both boys landed on the ground. Dean groaned and rubbed his head turning to the other boy. 

"I'm sorry man." He apologized standing up. He held out his hand for the other boy helping him up. 

"No problem brother." The blue eyed boy smiled and dusted himself off. "I'm Benny." He said sticking out his hand for a shake. Dean took it with a small smile. 

"Dean." 

~~~

"Winchester!" Dean looked up from his gun to a boy with a letter. "You've got mail." Dean took it and set his gun aside. He read the top of the envelope knowing the handwriting like his own. 

Dear Dean..


End file.
